1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to miter box and doweling drill jig devices for producing picture frames employing dowel securing devices as well as conventional miter box applications on work pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with miter boxes adapted for use in positioning work pieces and saw blades in controlled angular relationship to one another. U.S. Pat. No. 534,647 issued Feb. 26, 1895 to T. Harold and U.S. Pat. No. 704,914 issued July 15, 1902 to J. M. J. Phelan and U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,300 issued Oct. 13, 1959 to R. C. Hahn and U.S. Pat. No. 613, 189 issued Oct. 25, 1898 to H. L. Cooper each individually teach a miter box wherein the work pieces may be positioned at relative angles to one another alongst their individual longitudinal axes and provide a position in which a saw may be located and maintained in sliding relationship to the apparatus. However, each of the aforementioned devices fail to provide an alignment apparatus useful in positioning a drill jig alongst the location of the edge of a work piece when clamped to the apparatus. Thus, the miter box is inadequate for any purpose save its usefulness as a work piece holding device and a saw guide.